Fleur Fanée
by MortalDestiny
Summary: Les dernières pensées du Chevalier d'Or des Poissons avant de mourir après son combat contre Shun... Des pensées pas très cohérentes, il faut l'avouer... DeathFic.


Je suis dans une période triste, je dois l'avouer... Après avoir revu la série, je me suis mise à écrire ce petit OS sur Aphrodite des Poisson alors qu'il vient de se faire battre par Shun... Ecrit en cadeau pour **Eternity**.

Disclaimer: Encore et toujours, ses personnages sont la propriété de **M. Kurumada**. Dommage.

Bonne lecture à vous !

.

Fleur Fanée

* * *

**Vivre, c'est naître sans cesse. La mort n'est qu'une ultime naissance, le linceul notre dernier lange.**

* * *

_"Du lierre..."_

Une bride de pensée parvient à son esprit. Pourquoi cela lui semblait-il bizarre ? Il en avait déjà vu quand même... Pourquoi trouver ça incongru ? Pourquoi... ?

...

Il avait mal. Deuxième pensée. Mais à cause de quoi déjà ? Pourquoi avait-il mal ? Pourquoi était-il allongé sur le sol ? Et surtout... Surtout, pourquoi sa mémoire le fuyait-elle ainsi ? Pourquoi avait-il de plus en plus de mal à rester réveillé ? Il devait se rappeler...

...

Il ni avait pas beaucoup de lumière. Il faisait nuit ? Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être resté aussi longtemps allongé... Allongé à cause de quoi déjà ?... Pourquoi avait-il mal, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se rappeler ?

_"... Douze Heures..."_

Une pensée ! Mais qui signifiait quoi ? Est-ce que c'était tout le temps qu'il avait passé allonger ? Non, ce n'était pas ça, il en était sûr. Il avait perdu connaissance, mais pas aussi longtemps !

_"... Les Douze Gardiens des Douze Temples..."_

Décidément, il avait reçu un coup sur la tête, il ne comprenait même plus ses propres pensées !

...

Une minute ! Les Chevaliers d'Or ? C'était ça ? Enfin une pensée cohérente !... Une pensée qui ramenait avec elle des brides de souvenirs... Ses deux amis, Shura et DeathMask... Ses meilleurs amis... Leurs sorties le soir... Avant... Avant quoi ? Avant que la politique du Sanctuaire ne change ? Avant de devenir un assassin ?

Qu'étaient-ils devenus ? Où étaient-ils ? Il aurait eu envie de les appeler... Mais il n'en avait pas la force. Déjà, ses pensées dérivaient vers un autre Chevalier... Mais pas l'un de sa génération... Quelqu'un de plus vieux... Son maître... S'il avait été capable de bouger, il aurait eu un sourire cruel sur le visage. Son maître qui l'avait frappés pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il trouvait son physique trop faible pour qu'il soit un bon Chevalier... Son maître qui lui avait craché son nouveau nom à la figure... Son maître qu'il avait tué pour prouver qu'il n'était pas faible. Au contraire même ! Il était un Chevalier d'Or ! Le dernier Gardien !...

Et puis, mort, son maître faisait beaucoup moins peur... Moins cruel... En fait, il paraissait presque beau. Mais rien à voir avec la beauté captivante de son jeune élève. Aphrodite, nouveau Chevalier d'Or des Poissons, le plus beau des Chevaliers...

A nouveau, le souvenir de ses amis revient, chassant celui, assez désagréable de son maître. De quand datait ce souvenir ? Pas de longtemps... De la veille ? D'avant ?... Ils étaient dans sa roseraie. Son magnifique jardin de rose... Celles dont il se servait pour ses attaques... Il passait tellement de temps dans son jardin... Ses pensées s'éparpillaient à nouveau mais il s'accrocha désespérément à celui de ses amis. Il DEVAIT se souvenir ! Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que c'était important... Il devait comprendre...

Sa roseraie... DeathMask et Shura... Leurs paroles... De quoi parlaient-ils déjà ?... De leur devoir ? Oui, c'était ça ! Et d'Athéna aussi ! Des ordres du Popes: "ne pas laisser passer les Bronzes" !

Et soudain, la lumière ce fit dans son esprit. Les Bronzes ! Ils avaient prétendus être accompagnés de la Déesse Athéna ! Absurde... Totalement ridicule... Et croire qu'ils pourraient traverser les Temples en douze heures... Exploit irréalisable ! Personne ne pouvait toutes les traverser !... Et pourtant...

Mû les avait trahit... Aldébaran ne les avait pas retenus longtemps... Le Temple des Gémeaux était vide... DeathMask... Était tombé... Aiolia avait bien commencé, allant même jusqu'à tuer Cassios, puis les avait laissé passer... Shaka avait disparu avec le Phénix... Dohko était trop vieux pour bouger son derrière de sa cascade en Chine... Aioros était mort depuis des années, ce traitre... Le Dragon s'était sacrifié en emmenant Shura avec lui... Camus et le Cygne s'était entre-tués... Et lui... Pégase était passé, mais il ne résisterait pas à son chemin de roses. Il avait affronté le jeune Andromède, il lui avait brisé son Armure, il lui avait planté une de ses roses blanche dans le cœur !

Et pourtant... Pourtant, Shun avait quand même réussit à lancer son attaque. A le toucher ! C'était pour cela qu'il était allongé sur le sol, c'est pour cela qu'il avait mal ! Et le Bronze ?

Au prix d'un terrible effort, ses yeux bougèrent et essayèrent de le repérer. Si seulement il pouvait se lever !... Mais il ne pouvait pas, il avait si mal !... Contre toute attente, l'attaque d'Andromède avait été d'une puissance irréalisable...

Ses yeux azurs balayèrent les colonnes blanches, les roses qui entouraient son corps, le marbre du sol... Et du sang. Une large flaque de ce si précieux liquide vital... Liquide qui devait s'écouler de la poitrine du jeune Chevalier... Cette fois, un sourire apparut sur son visage. Aussi fort qu'il fut, un Bronze ne pouvait battre un Chevalier d'Or !

Et pourtant, quelle attaque ! Le frère du Phénix avait réussi une attaque d'une puissance phénoménale alors qu'il n'avait plus d'Armure... Pourquoi ? Quel était donc la force qui l'avait poussé à se battre ainsi ? Croyait-il vraiment que cette gamine était Athéna ? Est-ce que ce serait vraiment le cas ?...

Ridicule ! Les Bronzes étaient vaincus. Bien que blessé, Aphrodite avait gagné. Ses meilleurs amis étaient peut être tombés, mais il les avait vengé ! Les Chevaliers d'Or avaient gagnés ! Normal, non ?

Quand l'horloge s'éteindrait, quand cette fille serait morte, les survivants iraient voir le Pope pour y recevoir les ordres. C'était la tradition. Il serait aidé à ce moment-là. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre... Pas longtemps... En attendant, il pouvait dormir un peu, non ? Il était si fatigué... Le contrecoup du combat surement... Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que sa blessure soit si grave... Aucune...

Aphrodite ferma les yeux. Oui, ils avaient gagnés. Pourtant, il se demandait toujours quelle force avait pu pousser ainsi les Bronzes... Bah, il y réfléchirait à tête reposé... Quand il se réveillerait...

* * *

-Est-il mort ?

-Oui, soupira Mû. Malheureusement.

Aldébaran hocha lentement la tête.

-Cette Guerre a fait beaucoup plus de ravage qu'on ne le pensait...

-On savait qu'il y aurait des morts, répliqua Aiolia.

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Milo était accoudé à la porte, contemplant le Temple du Verseau en contre-bas. Il ne semblait même pas les écouter. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à le faire sortir du Temple de son meilleur ami. Mais maintenant, seuls ses yeux légèrement rougit attestaient de son chagrin.

-On aurait dû comprendre la vérité, se désola le Taureau.

Mû et Aiolia baissèrent la tête à l'unisson. Eux avait compris. Mais ils n'avaient rien put dire. C'était l'accusation de traitrise pour ceux qui contestaient le Pope...

-Continuons, ordonna doucement Shaka.

Sans autres paroles, les Chevaliers d'Or survivants franchirent la dernière Maison qui les séparait encore du Temple du Pope où se trouvait maintenant leur Déesse. A leur retour, ils emmèneraient les corps des défunts au cimetière. Malgré leurs rangs, il n'y aurait aucune distinction par rapport aux autres Chevaliers sur leurs tombes. Juste leurs noms en lettres grec.

Saga des Gémeaux.

DeathMask du Cancer.

Shura du Capricorne.

Camus du Verseau.

Aphrodite des Poissons.

La Bataille du Sanctuaire était terminée.

Fin

* * *

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue encore une fois ^^

Tiny ~


End file.
